


Rather Be

by Nillen



Series: All This And Heaven Too [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civilian Harry Hart, Domestic Disputes, Eggsy as Galahad, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were spying on them?” Harry’s voice was deadly quiet as he turned back to look at him, and Eggsy involuntarily shivered at the attention, “You said you took the day off.”</p><p>Or,</p><p>In which Merlin is a smug bastard, Harry has a sweet tooth, and Eggsy is a long-suffering knight of Kingsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> Hello, dear plinys! I've decided to combine the first prompt and the second prompt together, considering that I already wrote Civilian Harry before, so I hope this one is to your liking. This can also be considered as the sequel for 'pause the (tragic) ending' ( Go and read it if you want, it fits your Second Prompt perfectly :D ) . If you feel that this is insufficient, just tell me about it yeah. I WILL figure something up ;)

“Are you fucking serious, Merlin? Or are you taking the piss? Tomorrow’s supposed to be my day off!” Eggsy’s eyes were wide as he stared at his handler incredulously. Merlin made a thinking face for a moment; chin up with his eyes looking at the ceiling, before he shrugged and smirked at the young Galahad.

“Yes.”

“You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“Actually,” Merlin shook his head, and returned his attention to the file in front of him (Eggsy knew that the thick mission file was for Lancelot because the man had pranked Merlin last week by adding vinegar into his coffee. Roxanne was unamused by her sponsor’s childish behaviour but Percival’s look of Incoming Doom towards James was one of the best things Eggsy had ever seen in his life), face scrunched, “Arthur ordered this mission to be given to you. She has faith in you.”

“Faith?” this time, Eggsy was the one making a face as if he was tasting something sour, “Since when that old woman has faith? Usually it’s ‘Screw the mission and I’ll have your arse dumped in the Sahara for a month’.”

Eggsy scrunched his face too, but this time he saw Merlin trying to hide his smile from the corner of his eyes.

“Careful.” He chided half-heartedly, forefinger tapping on the side of his glasses, “Or she’ll hear you.”

Eggsy paled a little, looking down at the mission file in his lap again, and sighed. “Are you guys fucking serious?”

“Yes, Galahad,” Merlin’s irritated sigh was louder than his, “Leave my room and read the bloody brief. It’s a simple mission. Now, _go_.”

Defeated, Eggsy looked at the ceiling and cursed his fate.

So much for a day off.

* * *

 

The restaurant Eggsy and Harry were having dinner in was posh and exclusive. It was Harry’s favourite, but one he rarely visits due to his busy schedule. Eggsy watched his husband from the top of his wine glass; taking a small sip of the expensive wine while enjoying his view of Harry’s handsome face. Harry wore a rounded peak lapel and single breasted navy three-piece suit; the dark colour of the suit complimented his dark blue necktie and his dark brown hair. Eggsy licked his lower lip; quietly eager to undo his husband’s suit once they return home later.

Harry was enjoying their dinner wholeheartedly, eyes looking down at the rare steak, oblivious to Eggsy undressing him with his eyes.

“If I were you, I would lower down the apparent arousal you have on your face.” He commented all in a sudden, and Eggsy blinked his eyes rapidly, surprised.

Oh it seemed like the oblivious bastard was not oblivious at all, Eggsy sulked but at the same time, blushing profusely with embarrassment.

“It’s nice,” Eggsy replied instead, not ready to lose, “You know… watching a pretty face like yours.”

His cheeky smile was on as he took another sip of his wine.

The response he got was Harry rolling eyes his eyes at him. That was now his trademark for each and every line Eggsy threw his way. Such a gentleman, Eggsy shook his head fondly.

“Said the one who disguised as a crossdresser in a club.”

Eggsy choked on his drink, gaining attention from a few tables around them as he thumped his chest. He saw Harry’s smirk from across the table, his ever-loving prat of a husband did not even try to conceal his amusement. Eggsy furiously dabbed his lips with a napkin, and glared at Harry with red tinting his cheeks.

“That was just that one time!” he whispered heatedly, and Harry shook his head with the smirk apparent on his face.

“Still counts, darling.”

Eggsy opened his mouth to argue with his husband some more, when a waiter appeared at the main entrance of the dining section, with a woman and man behind him. Eggsy’s blue eyes gave a fleeting glance at the couple; sharply assessing their profiles and then muttered a ‘shit’ under his breath. They were around 50-60 years old, friendly-looking, and seemed to be so very much in love with each other.

The couple followed the waiter to an empty table, reserved for ‘Radcliffes’, and Eggsy gritted out another quiet ‘shit’.

His action, somehow, did not pass unnoticed by his husband.

“Eggsy?” Harry called out for him, one eyebrow raised and looking a little concerned. His right hand was already reaching out to hold onto Eggsy’s on the top of the table. Eggsy looked back at Harry, and smiled a little toward his direction. He was glad that after the accident that almost took his husband away from him, he had no longer have to lie to him about his profession.

But tonight, where it was their fourth anniversary as a married couple and Eggsy had to work undercover, well, let’s just hope that Harry would not dump him once he got to know what Eggsy would be doing in the next five minutes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” He gave his best reassuring grin to his husband, and rubbed his thumb gently against Harry’s knuckles.

“The dinner is good?” Harry asked him softly with a small smile, making Eggsy sigh happily in response. He nodded his head, raising their clasped hands upwards to kiss Harry’s knuckles lovingly.

“Anything with you is brilliant.”

Harry rolled his eyes again, and Eggsy grinned wider at him.

They continued to converse some more, finishing their meal and waited for the dessert. Eggsy had chosen Crème Brulee for himself, and Harry decided to have brownies with ice-cream. Sometimes Eggsy still could not believe that Harry Hart, extraordinaire businessman and first and foremost, a gentleman, was Cybercandy Birmingham’s well-known customer. It was a waste that he didn’t realize Harry had a chocolate sundae with extra caramel sauce on top of his table the first time he met him in Paris. That could have been a vital information for him to woo the older man.

Gratefully, with or without the info, he was now a Hart anyway.

Eggsy smiled as he watched Harry eat his brownies; the older man was so focused on the great task given to him by his sweet tooth that Eggsy managed to steal another glance towards the couple who sat two tables away to their left. He tapped his fingers uncomfortably, wasn’t sure how to approach them without revealing his situation to his husband.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy blinked his eyes and deftly put an innocent smile on his face.

“Yes, babe?”

Harry’s brown eyes were sharp as he assessed him quietly. His fingers were lax on his dessert spoon, and then Harry shocked him by turning around to look at the table Eggsy had been spying on since the last 30 minutes. Eggsy’s jaw could probably fall onto the floor now if he was not used to surprises. Harry was too damn sharp and attentive, it made him want to resign from Kingsman and let Harry be Galahad instead, or just, screw the mission off and blow his husband under the table instead.

“You were _spying_ on them?” Harry’s voice was deadly quiet as he turned back to look at him, and Eggsy involuntarily shivered at the attention, “You said you took a day off.”

Eggsy bit his lower lip for a second, before carefully looking back at his husband’s eyes. “Umm… it’s a day off? Not a night off?”

Oh fucking hell, he was going to kill Merlin for this.

He almost flinched when Harry stared disbelievingly at him. The romantic, loving atmosphere was now nowhere to be found, the tension hung heavy in the air. Harry continued to look at him without any words between them; his eyes dark and his hands were hidden under the table.

Eggsy wanted to kill himself.

But first he needed to kill Merlin.

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I can’t _not_ take the mission, I was assigned to it, Harry, you have to _believe_ _me_.” Eggsy finally broke down, blue eyes panicking as his husband’s expression did not change at all. He could hear it at the back of his head, a voice reminding him how trusting Eggsy had landed Harry in a hospital with a bullet in his chest. He could not even believe himself any more now.

“What is it?”

“What?” Eggsy blinked his eyes, confusingly. Harry’s question had taken him by surprise, and he blinked his eyes again slowly. Harry looked unimpressed at his reaction. He gave a glance at the couple by the corner of his eyes, and Eggsy immediately got the question.

“… I have to get to know them, because their son is a drug lord, and he’s having a party for his parents’ anniversary in two weeks’ time. So I’m gonna get an invitation to the party from the parents and then catch him.” He explained carefully, voice subdued.

“I cannot believe the organization does not have his location.”

Eggsy sighed, feeling defeated as he looked down at his dessert. Now he did not feel hungry anymore. He just wanted this to be done and over with. He wanted to celebrate his anniversary normally, damn Merlin.

“No, we don’t. He’s a… wanted, and very brilliant drug lord. Lost his tracks a few times, and we got this latest info from our credible informer… Look, Harry, I’m sorry. If you want me to abandon the mission and have my arse hurled to the Sahara for the next month, I don’t mind, as long as you’re happy. Please finish your dessert, it’s weird having you not eat your dessert like a cookie monster.”

Harry made a face at his sentences before he took a hold on his spoon again.

“Why would your arse be thrown to the Sahara? And please, I do not eat like a monster. Especially a cookie monster.” He snorted, and continued to eat his brownies. Eggsy looked up at his husband; now feeling a bit unsure to where they stand, because he kind of expected Harry to leave him alone at the restaurant, considering Harry’s streak to run away when he was feeling angry. He slowly ate his dessert as well, eyes watching Harry’s every movement. The older man did not seem to care about what Eggsy was doing, because he finished his brownies without saying anything.

Then, he stood up and looked down at Eggsy.

“Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the restroom.”

Eggsy looked up at his husband in pure confusion and misery. The older man left him to finish with his Crème Brulee, and he sighed heavily. Pushing away his plate, Eggsy continued to look down and ignore whatever was happening around him.

He knew he should have fought harder to reject the mission. Just because he had told everyone in Kingsman that he was having dinner with Harry in this particular restaurant, which turned out to be the same restaurant the Radcliffe couple was going, did not mean he was the most suitable agent for the mission. He had chosen Harry ever since the first day he met him, and that was not going to change. Not even being an agent – the thing that he loved the most before he met Harry – was worth it if Harry were to be treated like this.

So he would let Harry let out some steam first, and tomorrow morning he was going to meet up with Arthur and set some conditions pertaining his situation. He needed to have some damage control if things like this were to happen again, damn it. He would tell Arthur that Harry comes first in anything, and everything he had to do, and if she was not satisfied with that, she can fire him.

A familiar laugh woke him from his thoughts, and Eggsy quickly turned to look to his left just to see Harry shaking hand with Mr. Radcliffe. He was standing at their table, looking all casual and friendly with him. Eggsy’s eyes widened in surprise as he watched his husband smile at the older couple, talking to them with such grace as if he was the head attendant in the restaurant himself. He made some hand gestures, and then turned to give a smile to Eggsy. The couple also looked into his direction, but Eggsy was too speechless to say anything. Their voices were too low to be heard clearly.

In the next few minutes, Eggsy saw his husband clap Mr. Radcliffe on his shoulder, laughed at something Mrs. Radcliffe said, took a small envelope Mr. Radcliffe gave to him – not without an expression of a grateful person – shook Mr. Radcliffe’s hand and kissed the back of Mrs. Radcliffe’s, and finally, _finally_ returned back to their table.

With his back now to the couple, Harry gave Eggsy a smile that was too sly to be considered genuine, and took his seat. He placed the envelope on top of the table, closer to Eggsy’s hand, which was too suspicious to be taken lightly.

“So, one of my relatively close clients, Mr. Radcliffe, said that I have such a lovely husband, and since I am, a lovely person myself, he invited us to his marriage anniversary in two weeks’ time. He told me to bring you along, and that it was such a nice coincidence that we are here for our anniversary as well. And do you know they have been married for 40 years? Yes, darling, they have.” Harry explained to him nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather, and smiled at Eggsy, looking all disarming and innocent.

Eggsy thought that he have had too many surprises for these past few days, he just did not know how to respond to the one at hand now. So, he decided to speak what his currently incompetent mind could say.

“Harry, you wanker.” He said and Harry laughed at the expression Eggsy had on his face. He knew he must have looked peculiar, because he wanted to smile so wide, but the same time his eyes were still too wide and his heart was thumping too loud against his chest. His husband, God bless him, reached out and cupped his jaw with his hand.

“Oh, darling, you don’t think I would let you have all the fun now, do you?” Harry asked with a teasing smile on his face, Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“Harry, you dork, I love you, I’m so going to ride you once we get back home, and I’ll even let you tie me up,” he murmured against Harry’s palm, leaning into his husband’s touch almost coyly. He saw Harry’s eyes darken by his words, and he laughed some more against Harry’s touch. “And we should totally team up for all missions like this, I don’t care if you no Kingsman, you’re awesome.”

Harry leaned forward a little to press a chaste kiss on his lips, the one which Eggsy returned more passionately. Then he leaned back into his seat, with a familiar smirk visible on his ever-so-handsome face.

“I shall anticipate the one with crossdressing, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
